stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sharky Imperium
The Sharky Imperium, commonly known as the Sharky (and sometimes the Imperium, though this causes confusion between them and the Imperium of Sol), is an older stellar government which has undergone strange transformations since their establishment. The term Sharky Imperium comes from a direct translation of their most sacred texts; Leading them to often be mocked by general populations from terran worlds, with the Mellonites going so far as having produced an entire line of "Sharky Plushies". The Sharky tend to keep to themselves in most affairs, turning their attention in most cases to their god alone; Haley Sigler. The Sharky are often noted for being one of the only fully aquatic races in the stars to this day, having evolved beneath the waves of their world Sharkland (again, a direct translation) within the Sharr system, and somehow having managed to reached space despite all the obstacles before them. Many interstellar governments are on good terms with the Sharky, despite how isolationist they try to be, and as such many have risen to their defense in times of war. This however doesn't make the Sharky weak alone, known for being one of the only races who had successfully opposed the Petchike during their wars of expansion. History The Sharky are a mysterious race which have evolved beneath the waves of Sharkland, their homeworld. How the Sharky managed to develop so far, and even first among many, is one of the many mysteries of the universe due to the lack of mass recorded history within Sharky civilization that predates The Call. From what is known, having been verbally passed down for thousands of years, is that the Sharky have generally been at peace with one another, keeping together in loose groups which sought common interest and progression. Things such as war were taboo in Sharky society, and when one attempted to overtake others, the many would return the favor and consume the usurper and his entire pack. This relaxed lifestyle caused the foundation of advanced civilization to be developed very slowly over time. However through ages of progression the Sharky managed to establish a society which was technologically strong enough to create mass underwater dwellings, vehicles and many other trademarks of the 21st century. Most interesting however was the Sharky technology developed in communications, being far more advanced than any other technology on their world at this time. It was around 2100 AD, or 0 AHC (After Her Calling), that a Sharky scientists picked up a transmission and played it globally, every network hearing the strange message. The message spoke to them in Sharky, it was a calling from the stars themselves, and the calling was demanding that they come to the stars to "Make the void a new sea". So powerful was this message, so profound and perplexing, that the Sharky began to experience massive societal shifts. Within a few years the entire population believed the call to have been from a goddess, whom they roughly translated to be named Haley Sigler. Driven by her calling and the desire to find their goddess, the Sharky worked together at such an efficient rate as to create spacecraft, beginning the construction of an orbital platform as quickly as possible. This rush of technology lead to the development of new insights across their entire civilization, including the need for recorded history in mass amounts; This gave birth to the widespread use of the written form of the Sharky language, Sharradith. Literacy was on the rise, matched equally by religious devotion. By 60 AHC (2160 AD) the Sharky were able to take massive steps to further their goal, having developed massive exploratory starships and scanned their entire home system, leading them to begin exploration further beyond their system. The Sharky, in the years following their mass exploration of other systems, never truly tried to colonize any planet, or expressed much interest in doing so. It should be noted that a few colonization efforts were made, with some being successful, but as a whole the idea of leaving home never interested the Sharky as a species. This has lead to many misunderstandings of the Sharky being a young race when in reality they are an older one, perhaps not oldest to reach the stars, but in terms of civilization and technological progression, they outpace many. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society Sharky culture is considered to be highly progressive, orderly and surprisingly united. Much of the Sharky population enjoys personal liberties like no other, with even their religion demanding very little of them. This effectively means that the Sharky, so long as they following the basic laws for order and peace within their society, are free to do as they desire in most cases. Sharky culture is noted for having created some interesting aquatic art forms, ranging across many areas. The Sharky religion, the worship of the Siren Goddess Haley Sigler, has influenced the culture and government greatly. The Imperial Cult is part of the greater Sharky culture and government, though it is not intrusive or bothersome on the day to day needs of the Sharky. Government The Sharky, upon the Calling, designed a new world government which had the imperial cult focused around it. This cult chose a imperialistic line to lead the Sharky to the stars, and to work with religious leaders to help further the search for the Goddess. This means the head of the government is Imperial and is working upon the guidelines of the imperial cult. Much of the Sharky governing system is left in the imperials charge, which is further allocated to subordinates deemed appropriate. It should be noted that those who are not devout are banned from governing in Sharky society, though they may still live in peace as things always have been. Relation to Aliens The Sharky in general have little care for extensive alien contact, seeing it as a neutral affair, a distraction which is not harmful. Many alien races have found the Sharky easy to work with, but have to choose their words wisely as to not possibly upset the Sharky, or sound as though to discourage them from their great journey. There have been a number of incidents where aliens have attempted to insult a Sharky for their quest to find Haley Sigler, though many such incidents are between civilians, and almost always the Sharky devours the victim. However, as a whole, the Sharky are considered one of the easiest civilizations to work with. Religion and Traditions As all know, the Sharky are part of the divine faith of the Siren Goddess, Haley Sigler, holding near and dear to their hearts the belief that they must seek her out among the stars, to make the void into their sea. This religious movement influences much of the Sharky society, however, it carries with it no direct methods of worship or overbearing practices, simply demanding that one seek out the Goddess, and that the devotion of the hunt will be enough to enter her salvation. Non-religious Sharky are not treated poorly, for the faith doesn't call for such a thing, but they are banned from any degree of government work; No matter the skill. Traditions follow no clear pattern in Sharky society, with many being neglected and dying out in the wake of the Siren Cult. One noted tradition however is the practice of mass over consumption for a period of time, celebrating the prosperity of the Sharky by growing "big and fat". This has minimal health repercussions on the Sharky as most of the mass consumed is converted to muscle or waste. Sharky Technology As it is seen in their past technological gains, the Sharky are masters of interception, especially rouge messages. This has given birth to communication-interception technology the likes of which none have ever dreamed of. While the humans of Sol have developed enhanced communication networks, the Sharky have developed countermeasures to such things. This allows for the Sharky to gain tactical information very quickly in war times, something which was vital in stamping out the Petchike expansion in the first phase. This technology has become the envy of many militant empires, furthermore, it is essential to the security of the Sharky Imperium.Category:Factions